Digital broadcast radio such as the satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) provides subscribers with high quality media services, even in mobile environments like the automobile. The SDARS system uses one or more satellites to broadcast audio and advanced multimedia programs. The satellite broadcasts can be received directly by subscriber receivers at home, at business locations, or in mobile vehicles. The satellite broadcasts will also be received and retransmitted by terrestrial repeaters to provide improved coverage and availability.
When subscribers want to listen to satellite radio at home with their home kit, the unit must be receiving a signal via an attached antenna secured to the roof of the home or other location in order to receive and play the SDARS signal. Since the antenna cable of the home kit reaches only so far, it may not be possible to receive a signal at every point in the house or other location (e.g., office etc.). Extension cables for the antenna are available, but running extension cables from one room to another may not be feasible or may be undesirable (e.g., running a line from the living room all the way to the basement and other rooms) due to line length limitations (e.g., signal loss) as well as installation limitations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device that can reproduce or transmit a satellite digital audio radio signal inside of a home or office structure that otherwise would not have a signal available inside the structure unless an external antenna is wired directly to the receiver. In this way it is possible for multiple users to share one antenna.